Spilt Wine
by DeadlyDisaster
Summary: A big ball were only the best of the best show up and Kagome is invited by her friend Sango. The night was going just swell until she accidently spilled priceless wine on the CEO of one of the biggest companies in Japan. Could things get any worse?
1. Chapter 1: The Party

**Welcome to the first chapter of Spilt Wine. Let's get rid of all the necessary stuff first though…**

**Title: Spilt Wine**

**Summary: A big ball were only the best of the best show up and Kagome is invited by her friend Sango. The night was going just swell until she accidently spilled priceless wine on the CEO of one of the biggest companies in Japan. What is she going to do when he demands pay but she's already in a financial jam? Looks like she's the newest employee of Tashio Inc.**

**Disclaimer: I do **_**not**_** own Inuyasha or any of its original characters (trust me if I did Naraku would have died four seasons ago and the fluffy stuff would have been going on. Heh heh ;p) But I do rightfully claim any characters that my devious and twisted mind can come up with like my hottie-hot-hottie Hitoshi Ichiro. (Back off rabid fan girls he's mine!!) **

**Well now that, that **_**boring**_** stuff is over and everyone has been informed let's get onto the story shall we??**

* * *

**Spilt Wine**

**Chapter 1: The Party**

**DeadlyDisaster**

* * *

"Come on Kagome, this will be fun. I promise!" A beautiful dark haired woman called out to her friend.

"Sango, I don't want to go. I _can't_ go. I have to work tonight. Emi's out with the flu and someone has to cover her shift." She replied.

"So take a personal day. You've been working at that little coffee shop since you were what _17_? You're 22 now and you've probably only missed a total of _five_ days. You're one of the most devoted workers I've ever known. I'm sure your boss won't mind this one time. This is going to be one of _the_ biggest parties in the history of parties. I've been asked to bring a guest and I can't believe you're turning me down!" Sango whined.

"Sango…" Kagome started, "You _know_ how Mastugi-sama is about things like that, especially during travel season. All the Americans come this time of year and every day counts. I could get _fired_."

"Now I know you're over-exaggerating." Sango said rolling her eyes.

"I'm not kidding. Last year Ayumi had to take the day before Christmas off because of a huge college exam and she was fired. It took her four weeks to convince Mastugi-sama to rehire her!" Kagome cried exasperated her voice.

Sango walked across the living room and plopped down onto Kagome's old worn couch, "Then who cares. Anyone who's anybody will be at this party. If you play your cards right, you might find some rich millionaire that will romantically sweep you off your feet and you'll never have to work another day in your life."

"Sango, NO! And if I have to tell you one more time I'm kicking you out. I have to get ready to go in an hour. You know I love you but I refuse to screw up my life and lose my already unstable job because you want company to some stuck-up snobby businessman ball." Kagome stormed to the bathroom and angrily turned the knob to fill the tub.

"You can stay if you like but don't eat my food. I just went grocery shopping yesterday." She called through the door as she stripped and settled down in the warm water.

It wasn't as if she didn't want to go to the party. In fact she would _love _to. But she just didn't have the time or effort to try and fit willy-nilly stuff like that into her already hectic schedule. Sango and she have been the best of friends since middle school, but they came from completely different lifestyles and classes.

Taijiya Sango, daughter of Taijiya Daisuke and Taijiya Astugo, and older sister of Taijiya Kohaku. Their family was owner of a multi-million dollar company. She was currently working at Tashio Inc. learning the trades of business so that one day she could inherit Taijiya Corp. Supposedly the owner of Tashio Inc. had a long and intertwined history with Daisuke. She works when she wants to, if she wants to at all. She always has the nicest clothes and accessories the day they come out. Sango was definitely living in the fast lane.

Then there was her, Higurashi Kagome, daughter of Higurashi Akihiro and Higuashi Miya, and older sister to Higurashi Souta. Higurashi Akihiro having died in a car accident on his way to work, as a book store manager, leaving their mother to care for both children at a young age with a little help from Akihiro's father. They lived on a shrine that hardly anyone visits anymore because of the changing times. Kagome has been the sole provider for her family because her mother threw out her back carrying a heavy stack of boxes at her last job, while her brother was studying abroad in America. She was currently paying for Souta's tuition, supporting her mother and making a living for herself. She moved out long ago so her mother wouldn't have to do so much manual work, like washing her clothes. It didn't matter how many times she told her not to, her mother insisted. She worked two shifts at the little coffee shop a couple blocks from her house on Monday, Wednesday and Friday. Tuesdays and Thursdays she worked all day at the book store across from the coffee shop. All house work and money managing was done on Saturdays and Sundays. Her life was perfectly balanced. Every time slot was filled and if her routine was broken it would take days to fix. She always envied Sango for her carefree ways but knew that she would probably never understand.

The only reason that they had even met was because her mother had sent her to a private academy for 5th and 6th grade, that had nearly drained her financially. Sango's parents had also sent their children there and by coincidence they became inseparable.

Sango was always trying to get her to "loosen up," but she didn't understand it wasn't because she didn't want to. It was because she _couldn't._

Apparently there was this big shin-dig that Tashio Inc. was holding celebrating its 10th year anniversary of success. Sango had been talking about it for weeks, constantly pestering her at any free moment asking her to go. She had even called at 3 in the morning, just to "check in," which then somehow the conversation turned into her whining about the party again. Sango had gotten an earful for a week.

Sighing in resignation, she pulled the stopper from the drain and stood to start dressing.

Pulling the towel tightly around her body and wrapping one around her head, she stepped out of the bathroom when she overheard Sango.

"Mastugi-sama, hai. This is Kagome's personal assistant and I'm calling to inform you that she has come down with the chicken pox and won't be able to attend work for three days at the minimum. Hai. Of course. She will be back and working diligently on Friday. Hai, good day to you to. Thank you for your understanding." _Click_.

Kagome was a crossroad. She could kill Sango after she called and apologized to her boss or before._ Oh the choices._

"Sango, what have you done?" Kagome hissed.

Sango studied her nails and flippantly replied, "I freed up your schedule for a couple days. Now you have no excuses."

Kagome sank to her knees. Tears threatened to surface. She would never hear the end of this from her boss. Especially considering she had already _had_ the chicken pox and her boss knew this, all employees were required to fill out a health application and have annual check-ups. He probably had her entire medical record stashed somewhere.

"Come on Kagome, cheer up!! You'll thank me for this someday. Probably when you're rich and famous and the right hand lady of some billion dollar man. I already picked out your dress and I'll do your make-up. You just took a shower so if we hurry we can still make it in time to be fashionably late." With nothing else to lose she agreed and let Sango shuffle her around.

* * *

"There. All done! You look great." Sango said stepping back away from her masterpiece.

Kagome was wearing a soft powder blue dress that had sleeves down to her elbows. It fit snugly around her torso and then loosely fell to the floor. White silk gloves adorned her small hands with silver half inch heels upon her feet. Kagome was already taller than the average woman and was notoriously clumsy, so the shorter the heel the better. She had light make-up. Only a small dusting of blush and black eye-liner to bring out her oddly colored blue eyes. They were like an ice blue with grayish silver lining. Her hair fell in loose curls to mid-back and small diamond stud earrings aside her face. She was stunning.

Sango had gotten ready while Kagome's hair was drying. Sango had chosen to wear a knee-length scoop-back, sleeveless dress. She had on black stilettos and her nails were painted a dark red. Her hair had been made into a perfect ponytail with even bangs hanging down the sides of her face. She wore a little more make-up with heavier blush and blood red lipstick, also with black eye-liner.

"Well I think we're ready to go. I don't feel like taking the limo so I'll drive. Come on!" She hurried Kagome out the door. Kagome snatched her old cell phone of the coffee table and shoving it in her small white coach purse that Sango had lent her before she was shoved out the door.

Sitting down in the passenger's side of Sango dark blue Porche, she took a deep calming breath.

This was going to be a long night.

They pulled up to the red carpet and Sango handed the keys to the valet while Kagome stared in awe at the scenery around her. Paparazzi were everywhere. There was cheering from the sides, and bright lights shined down upon them.

She had never felt so self-conscious in her life.

Sango linked her elbow with hers and calmly led her down the red carpet at a steady pace, as if she'd done this a thousand times._ She probably has._ Kagome mentally sneered. She would have to admit she was a little jealous of Sango's professionalism. Her nerves were twisted and she had the urge to just turn around and walk home.

Once they made it inside, she gasped in delight. _Maybe this won't be so bad after all_. The hall was huge with table lining large dance floors where people were waltzing. Crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling and elegantly dressed men and women mingled lightly. It was so _extravagant_. She was glad Sango "convinced" her to come. She would never forget this night as it would probably be the last one like it.

"Well we're here. Try to have some fun and don't get into any trouble." Sango whisper in her ear and then disappeared into the crowd. Kagome stood there confused her a moment before reality kicked in. _She harassed me to come to this party for weeks and then she __**ditches**__ me?!_ Walking calmly around the perimeter of the room she searched for Sango. She started to panic when she couldn't find her, when someone grabbed her hand gently. Startled she spun and slapped the offender.

Realizing where she was and the consequences of what she had just done she dropped into a deep bow. "Gomen Nasai, I don't know what came over me. I was startled and then I…and you…oh my god…" she trailed off. Glancing nervously at the man that had grabbed her hand she was surprised to see an amused smile lightly up his handsome features.

"My, my I have met many women in my life time but _never_ have I been greeted like that." He playfully said.

"I am soo sorry! I…" She was cut off when he put a finger to her lips to silence her.

"I know I scared you. It's alright really. No harm done. But if you would really live up to the consequences," Kagome shut her eyes in despair, "I'd like for a beautiful woman like you to honor me with a dance." Kagome's eyes went wide in both shock and horror. He grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor, and positioned them perfectly. He started to leave but stopped when she didn't follow.

"Is there a problem? We don't have to if you don't want to…" He asked. No one had ever denied him a dance.

Not wanting to seem rude she hurried to answer. "It's nothing like that, it's just that I…you know….ummm…I never learned how to dance." She rushed the end. He smirked in amusement.

"Oh is that the only reason. Here just watch me feet and follow me." They started slowly at first and then gradually picked up speed.

"See it isn't that hard." She blushed a bright red and her eyes dropped to the floor.

"So are you going to tell me your name? I think I deserve the name of my attacker." He smirked and winked at her.

"Kagome." She mumbled embarrassed. She still couldn't get over the fact that she had really slapped someone at a formal party like this. It was just a reaction though. She hadn't grown up in the best of neighborhood and usually some random guy grabbing your hand wasn't a good sign.

"Kagome hmm. That's a nice name, it suits you well. My name is Hitoshi Ichiro, but you can just call me Ichiro. What brings such a kind girl like you to a snobby party like this? " He asked.

"Well Hitoshi-sama I'm actually here with Taijiya Sango, but she ummm…disappeared. You caught me while I was looking for her." She replied.

"Why so formal Kagome-sama? We're all friends here." He smiled playfully. She blushed again. _Are all rich men as nice as him? 'Cause if they are then I really need to change my views._

The song ended and they stepped apart and bowed to each other. People started to clear the floor and head to the tables.

"I really enjoy your company Kagome and really hope there will be more to savor in the future." He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. She was too stunned to realize when he slipped his business card in her hand but closed her fist around it instinctively. He too walked off the dance floor and she followed him with her eyes until he disappeared in the crowd.

Her face was practically flaming.

She hurried over to the bar and asked to server for a glass of wine. When she saw the name "Merlot" on the bottle she was hesitant to take the glass out of his hand.

Cradling the wine glass like a porcelain doll, she made her way to the balcony to get some fresh air.

Stepping out into the chilly winter breeze, she inhaled deeply. Leaning against the rail she looked up at the stars. _This really is turning into a wonderful night. I really should thank Sango. But the gods know I won't because she'll just continue to pull one stunt after another if she thinks it'll help me "loosen up"._

"And now dinner will be served." She heard an announcer call from inside. _I guess I should go find Sango now._ She turned and bumped into someone that was walking by.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry." She patted the stranger's shoulder and was surprised to feel that it was wet. She glanced at her hand confused and then noticed her empty wine glass. _Oh no._

She looked at the strangers face and was split between decisions. She wanted to either crawl in a whole and die or jump of the balcony ledge. She had spilled all that precious wine on the CEO of Tashio Inc. most likely priceless tuxedo. The only reason she even knew who he was was because his face was all over the news.

"Gomen nasai!! I'll pay for it." She mumbled. The glare he was giving her was freezing the blood in her veins. He was just so intimidating. He was tall, much taller than her probably standing at about 6'5. He also had this weird silver hair. It didn't make him look old; in fact it was kind of exotic but still strange. His eyes were also different, a dark gold almost amber. But they were so cold and it was like they could see into your soul.

"I'm sure you will. I don't see why anyone else would." _Well there goes the idea that all rich men are nice._

"R-right. So ummm…how much?" She squeaked.

"3500 dollars." He said coldly.

"_**3500?!**_" She nearly screamed.

"No need to shout, I am standing right here." He replied irritated. Who _was_ this girl anyway? He made it a big deal to know everyone that his company associated with and she definitely wasn't a customer or employee.

"Why so much? It's just a little stain." She asked nervously.

"The stain will not come out. The money will pay for a new suit. I am allowing you to pay the lowest possible price. How will you pay?" His voice was beginning to take on a dangerous edge.

"Haha, you see the funny thing is…"

"You cannot pay." He finished for her. Her face resembled a tomato.

"If you cannot afford to fix my suit then how will you get rid of the stain?" He sneered with narrow eyes.

"_**I don't know!!**_" She cried. This had to the _the _most horrible thing to ever happen to her.

"I have a proposal. Since you cannot pay for the damage," he glared at her, "You can work for me until you pay it off. My secretary has been fired recently for _unfortunate_ circumstances. You will simply be a stand-in until your debt has been paid." Her mind shut down.

"Th-that won't work, I can't…I already work two jobs now and my schedule is hectic. There has got to be some other way." He raised an eyebrow. _Two_ jobs and she was at _his_ party.

"You can either pay me by the end of this week or you will work for me until you pay it off. If you do not choose either of these options will make your life hell." He started to walk away.

"Wait!" Kagome called, "Look I'm trying to work with you here. I need to support my family, I'm sure that if I'm working to pay you off then you won't be providing me with a steady income." He gave her a 'duh' look.

"Well, ok. What would my hours be?" She whispered.

"You would work for me between 9 and 5." Her brain went a mile a minute and then she replied.

"That will work. How long will I have to work for you for?" If she took the night shift at the coffee shop and then worked day and night at the book store on the weekends it should even everything out.

"You would be paid 500 dollars a week, so for about seven weeks depending on your performance. If your quality is bad you will be paid less." She sighed dejectedly and nodded her head.

"Show up tomorrow at this building. If you are late pay will be deducted." He handed her a business card and walked away.

_At least my life can't get any worse. Oh and I can't forget to murder Sango as this is all her fault._

* * *

She walked back inside and scanned the room for Sango, after looking fruitlessly for ten minutes she decided to call a taxi and go home. She had to make a lot of phone calls if she was going to show up for yet _another_ job tomorrow.

"Hai, Mastugi-sama. I know I already had the chicken pox but it was a family crisis. Hai, I know pay will be deducted this week. _Please_ Mastugi-sama, once this temporary job is up I will work extra hard to catch up. Thank you so much Mastugi-sama you won't be sorry."_ Click._ Kagome lay down silently on the couch and cried.

The book store was much more lenient and allowed her to work just nights for only 100 dollars less. Mastugi wasn't so nice and once she was done working for Sesshomaru she would have to work the usual plus night shifts on Tuesdays and Thursdays if she wanted to keep her job. She knew she should probably look for different jobs but these were familiar and they knew what her life was like. If she started all over again, there was no way of knowing that her new boss or bosses would put up with her. She _had _to keep a steady income, there was no other option. With this new pay cut, she wouldn't be able to get her hair done every week anymore. The only frivolous thing she ever did and she wouldn't have the funds to do it anymore.

She now worked 9 in the morning to 2 in the morning _every day_.

Setting her alarm clock for 7:30 since the Tashio Inc. building was on the complete other side of the city, the _rich_ side the commute would be horrendous and even waking up at 7:30 that still only gave her about 15 minutes to get ready, if she didn't want to be late. Gas was also now going to cost more. She almost never used her car. She liked her current jobs because they were in walking distance. Now she would have to find some way to pay for gas too.

She picked out a plain white blouse and black skirt for tomorrow and then lay down on her hard mattress bed.

"I hate my life…no…I hate _**Sango**_! This would have never happened if she had just let me go to work!" She hissed venomously, right before her eyes closed.

**And there we have it the end of the sample chapter 1. If people like it I'll continue. If they don't then I may just continue it anyways ;p! Tell me what you think.**

**DeadlyDisaster**


	2. Chapter 2: First Days Always Suck

**Well it looks like people want to see what comes next. I so happy I got so many reviews just for a sample chapter!! I'm kind of tired so I don't really have anything crazy to say this time, I worked hard to get this chapter out to you. I have a basketball game in 3 hours and I'm nowhere near ready but that doesn't concern you guys. Thanks for the support and here's the next chapter of Spilt Wine. **

* * *

**Spilt Wine**

**Chapter 2: First Days Always Suck**

**DeadlyDisaster**

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Sighing she threw the covers off.

She didn't even bother to shower. Throwing her hair into a messy bun she got dressed and grabbed an apple. Sitting down on the couch she thought about her life. _What did I ever do to the gods to deserve this?_ She asked. She nearly started to cry again before she stood up abruptly.

"I've just got to keep myself busy and I won't even notice it." She grabbed her dusty car keys off the hook and put her cell phone in her pocket, noticing the eight missed calls from Sango. She didn't want to talk to her right now or she might say something she regrets. She just needed some time to cool off, and then she would return Sango's calls, besides she still wanted to give Sango a piece of her mind. _I think I'll tell her father about that one time she ditched business 101 to make out with her boy toy_._ Her dad will flip!_ She thought evilly.

Jumping in her '98 Toyota Corolla she started towards her new job.

Pulling into the parking lot of the enormous building she felt ashamed of her little Toyota. There were Mustangs and Chevis even Hummers. Picking a spot in the far back where you wouldn't notice it she took a collective breath before starting the mile long walk to the door.

Huffing and puffing when she finally got to the twin glass doors, she stumbled inside.

Walking up to the receptionist she said, "Excuse me but I'm looking for a Tashio Sesshomaru can you tell me where his office is." The receptionist gave her a dirty look and then started to study her perfectly manicured nails.

"Look can you _please_ tell me. I'd greatly appreciate it." Kagome begged. _These people __**are**__ snobs_.

"Top floor, on the right." She replied rudely.

"Thank you." Kagome walked towards the elevators and went to press up but there wasn't a key pad.

"Elevators are for employees only." The receptionist called out to her. Kagome growled angrily, but spotted the stairs and started climbing.

She was on the tenth floor when she couldn't breathe anymore. Walking onto the main floor she saw a bench and made a dash for it. Plopping onto it, she sighed in relief.

"Kagome?" _Just great. Things couldn't get any better. Of all the people to find me in this position it had to be the nicest guy I ever met._

"Hi…Ichiro." She wheezed.

"What are you doing here? And are you alright?" He asked clearly concerned for her health.

"I'm…fine…lots of…stairs…elevators…employees…only." She struggled to talk.

"Well what floor are you trying to get to?" He asked. He knew that this was the receptionist fault. She was such an idiot. There were guest elevator passes as long as she signed it, and it was turned into security later.

"Top." She said more clearly, finally starting to catch her breath.

"Kagome, dear you do know that there are 74 floors to this building."

His only response was tears.

Sitting down beside her, he wiped the tears from her face and turned her head towards him.

"Do you want to tell me what's going on?" She burst into uncontrollable sobs and put her face in her hands.

"Sango's the friend that invited me to the party, but then she ditched me and I wanted some fresh air so I went onto the balcony but when I turned to come back in I accidently spilled wine on his tux so now I have to work for him to pay for damages, but I already work two different jobs to support my mother and pay for my brother's tuition in America so now I have to work for that unpleasant man Sesshomaru for seven weeks, while still balancing my other jobs so I can still pay bills. My hours are horrible, I had to take a lot of pay cuts, I'm mad at Sango, I hate Sesshomaru and _**My Life Sucks!**_" She said hysterically. It took him a moment to process everything she had said, but when he did he felt indescribable amounts of pity.

When he met her at the party he thought she was just another pretty face, but clearly she was much more than that and had such a hard life. On top of her already busy schedule she had to work for _Sesshomaru_ that would undoubtedly be cruel. He pulled her into a tight hug ignoring the astonished stares from all the workers around them.

"How much do you owe him, I'll pay for it. You can call it an act of kindness for such a beautiful soul." He offered. She pushed herself out of his arms and wiped away her tears.

"Thank you but no thank you. I will get through this. I made a mistake and I'll take care of it. I feel a lot better now anyways getting that all off my chest. I'm sorry that you had to listen to such a pathetic tale." She said determination shining brightly in her eyes. He was a bit taken back by such fire. He was used to women that depended on their man for all financial needs and she has it offered to her and won't take it.

"What are you doing flirting with my associates?" A cold voice called out from the elevator.

Sesshomaru walked up to them and leveled her with a look that would probably give her nightmares.

"You were supposed to be in my office 10 minutes ago, but instead I find you here in _touching_ one of my best customers. 100 dollars has been deducted today. Use this key, go up to my office and wait for instructions." He shoved a pass card in her hand.

"But,"

"100 Higurashi, do you want to try for 200?" She looked down meekly.

"How do you know my name I never told you it."

"I have connections, now go!" She nodded her head in thanks one last time to Ichiro and then hurried to the elevator.

Just before the doors closed, she shot Sesshomaru a look that made him halt in his steps for a moment. "_Jerk,_" could be heard from her before the elevator started its ascent.

Sesshomaru's already narrow eyes got even slimmer.

"Don't be so hard on her; she's having a real hard time right now." Ichiro spoke up.

"Hard time? What could possibly be giving her a hard time? She now has a prestigious job even if it is temporary, and I will give her employee benefits. That much more than she had before." He sneered.

"Do you know why she couldn't pay for your stupid tux? She's supporting her whole family, working two jobs and now she has to work for _you_. I wouldn't wish that kind of life on even my worst enemy. But she's so determined to get through this, even after I offered to pay for the tux."

"So she's a gold digger on top of being a trouble maker. Great."

"She turned me down you jerk. She wants to do this the hard way. You know why because she's honorable. I'm not going to get into this with you. I have somewhere I need to be." He turned his back and started towards the elevator, but looked over his shoulder, "And if you hurt her I will cease all transactions between Tashio Inc. and Hitoshi Corp. so play nice." He stepped into the elevator and shot one last glance at him before the doors closed.

_Is the girl really that important? There must be something to her that I am not seeing. Our two companies go so far back we should probably be partners and he would be willing to tear that apart for a girl he just recently met?_ He pondered while he waited for the elevator to get to his floor. When it stopped he walked to his door and was about to swipe the card when he heard crying in his office.

"_I hate my life so much. Everything sucks. I should have never gone to that stupid party, no matter what Sango said. I was already in so deep, and now, now I have three jobs and I still have to find time for everything else that needs to be done in my life. Christmas is coming and I have no money for gifts. Souta will be crushed if I don't send him a present. I don't even think that I can afford groceries this week, gas is so expensive. I hate this all!_" He couldn't take it anymore. The sheer despair radiating from the room was making him _feel._ It was repulsive. Pushing open the door, the sobs immediately stopped. He walked over to his desk and saw her wipe her face from the corner of his eye.

"Is there an issue with our current arrangements Higurashi?" He asked.

"Not at all Tashio-sama, nothing that will affect my productivity." _But it sure affects everything else in my life._

His eyes narrowed, "Are you positive I will take no chances in you hurting yourself or any of my other employees."

"Absolutely." She replied.

"Good. Your first task will be to enter all of our new customers into the database. The office to your left is yours. I have included an instruction booklet on how to use the application along with the customer profiles. I am busy now but when I have free time we will go over the exact details of your employment. Lunch is at 12 o'clock sharp and you are to be back by 12:45. Any questions?"

"None sir."

"Then you are dismissed." He waved his hand and turned all his attention to his computer screen. She huffed in irritation at the apparent disimissal but didn't say anything.

She walked into her office and closed the door softly but tightly. She nearly fainted at the 3 foot high mountain of papers on her desk with the instruction booklet sitting on the top of the pile.

The tears came again and now that she was alone she didn't bother to stop them or hinder the flow at all. Sitting down at her desk she quickly glanced over the booklet and once she thought she had the gist of it she began. Tears continued to flow but she never stopped working.

The door opened and her head snapped up. _Rude much. He didn't even knock that was the whole reason I shut the door._ "It's one o'clock Higurashi your lunch break was an hour ago. I'll let you go this time but it will not happen in the future."

She turned back to her work. "Thank you sir for informing me but I will not be attending lunch today. There is still much work to be done and I can't stay late today I have another important meeting." He raised an eyebrow in curiosity. Even _he_ took a break for lunch a short one albeit, but he still took one. After all one could only look at a computer screen so long before your eyes started to bleed. He hadn't heard a sound from her since 9:30 and she seemed to be making a steady pace through the profiles, in fact it looked like she was nearly done. He hadn't expected her to finish that for at least three days. He specifically gave her a long and tedious job so that he would have time to put stuff together for her.

"Don't strain yourself Higurashi. You have health benefits but I'd rather not pay for your trip to the emergency room because of starvation."

"Your concern is appreciated but not necessary Tashio-sama, I have worked through lunch many times before. I am sure I will be fine." She said never looking up from her work.

"Suit yourself, but if you do not take one now you will not get another chance." He warned.

"I understand completely I'll grab something to eat at the end of my shift." He was confused but closed the door and headed off to take his own lunch.

Just because _she _wasn't going to eat doesn't mean _he _wasn't.

* * *

He looked up at the clock on the wall across from him. It was 6 o'clock and he hadn't heard Higurashi leave yet.

He walked over to her office and opened the door.

She was out cold on her desk. _Incompetent…_He started to sneer but then noticed that all of the profiles were entered into the computer at least from what he could tell. He noticed earlier that she had stacked the finished ones to the left of her.

"Higurashi. Wake up. Your shift is over." She mumbled incoherently, but sleepily opened her eyes.

"Huh?" She asked.

"Your shift is over, it's 6 o'clock." Her eyes shot open wide.

"**6 o'clock!!**" She shot up from her chair and grabbed her cell phone and keys off the desk.

"Goodbye sir, see you tomorrow." She said as she ran past him, only barely avoiding running right into him. "Mastugi-sama is going to _**kill**_ me." He heard her mumble on the way out the door.

_Where could she be going in such a rush?_ He walked over to her desk and inspected her work expecting to find poor quality. But he was surprised, everything was neat and organized, well it _was_ a database but everything looked to be entered perfectly and in the correct places. Shutting down her computer, he decided he would stay after today and do a little dirt searching on his newest employee.

* * *

"Ugggh. I'm so glad to be home. Mastugi is such a jerk. And Sesshomaru is just a…a…he goes above and beyond any foul name I could think for him." She stumbled into her room and collapsed on the bed. She was asleep before she could even change her clothes.

* * *

**Well there it is chapter 2. Tell me what you think.**

**DeadlyDisaster.**


	3. Chapter 3: Does Tashio Have A Soft Side?

**Hey fanfictionaires!! Guess what we won our games!! All freakin' four of 'em! Anyways here's chapter three of Spilt Wine since people seem so interested (why I have no idea) haha just kidding. Of course it's a good story _I_ wrote it! Oh jeez do I sound conceited or what. Haha XP Well here's chapter 3.**

* * *

**Spilt Wine**

**Chapter 3: Is There A Sensitive Side To CEO Sesshomaru?**

**DeadlyDisaster**

* * *

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep! _A car horn blared outside.

Kagome shot up in bed. She glanced at her alarm clock. _8:00!!_ She rushed out of bed and nearly slipped and fell when she rushed through her shower. She threw on the same clothes as yesterday not really caring as long as she was there on time.

Speeding through the streets, pretty sure she had broken at least 8 traffic laws she parked as close to the door as she could and ran to the door not even bothering to lock her car door.

Sprinting towards the stairs she heard the receptionist call out to her, "Here is your elevator key." She placed it on the desk. Kagome grabbed it and reached the elevator in one motion. When the doors opened she pressed 74 multiple times until the doors closed and then it still didn't seem to go fast enough. It stopped at the 69th floor and many people got on pressing floor 70 and 72. _They couldn't take the stairs._ She glanced at her cell phone clock. 8:57. The doors opened on the 70th floor and she decided that she couldn't wait and flew towards the stairs. Sprinting up the flights she ignored when she couldn't suck in a breath of air.

There was _no way_ she could afford another deduction. And on top of that his pay cuts were unreal! 100 dollars for being ten minutes late?!

Reaching the door she swiped her card and stumbled into Sesshomaru's office. She nervously glanced up at the clock.

8:59.

"Yes! I made it!" She cheered.

"Hai, you did Higurashi, although I do not believe that is a reason to celebrate. Sit down and wait for instructions." She sat down in relief, and tried to control her harsh breathing, that sounded extra loud in a room with just the two of them.

Sesshomaru took a moment to look over Kagome. She was flushed as if she had just run a marathon but seemed to be exceptionally pleased with herself for some reason.

"Is there a reason you're sweating like a pig?" He asked.

"Climbing stairs is hard work." She replied simply.

"That is why we have an elevator."

"I know but had I taken the elevator the rest of the way I would have been late." She answered back as if his response was completely irrelevant. His eyebrow raised soemwhat amused/confused.

"And why would someone like you care if you're late. I'm sure it's not as if you want to be here." He said. He should be explaining what she was to do, but there was just something about her, that made it fun to annoy. Most women annoyed him by simply breathing his air, but not her, and she always had a comeback. It wasn't always brilliant but every other woman he had ever met didn't have anywhere near the brain capacity as she did. Most of his employees were males excluding the secretary jobs. He didn't necessarily _enjoy_ the time spent in her presence but he didn't detest it either and that was something new.

"Hai, but I can't risk another deduction. I have made plans for when this job is done, I can't have it prolonging itself because I was late. Everyday I'm not late is a day I won't have to stay extra." She said easily.

"I see. Well today you will be organizing my schedule and then you will be distributing the memos in that box over there. Here is my schedule for the next month and PDA. Again I expect nothing but the best."

"Yes sir." She grabbed his PDA and hauled the box to her office.

* * *

When the door opened this time she didn't even look up.

"What can I do for you Tashio-sama?" She asked.

"What are you doing? You entered all of the customers yesterday in under 8 hours but you can't enter a simple schedule in less than 3. It's 12 o'clock."

"I finished your schedule hours ago. I'm sorting the memos now. I was just about to deliver them when I happen to glance down and notice that a memo for an employee on floor 43 was right next to a memo for a worker on floor 2. If I skip around like that, it may take me all seven weeks to hand these out. I'm almost done and will be giving them out soon." She replied without ever looking up.

"Leave them. We are going to lunch."

"Have a good lunch Tashio-sama. These will be delivered by the time you return."

"No Higurashi, are you deaf I said _we_ are going to lunch. You skipped yesterday and I did not see you come in with anything. Let's go."

"Thank you sir for your consideration, but these hold top priority right now. I was late for my appointment yesterday and I can't be again today. These will most likely take me the rest of my shift to visit every separate employee and hand them their memo so it would be much more efficient to work through lunch."

"They will be here when we get back." He walked over and grabbed her arm, hauling her up to her feet. He "gently" tugged her out through the door and into the elevator.

"Wait! My bag!" She tried to stop the doors from closing but he pulled her back.

"You will not need it."

"Well since I'm out, I might as well eat and I can't do that without money, which is inconveniently located in my bag which is unfortunately located in my office." She huffed.

"Do you not think I am capable of paying for your lunch?" He asked with narrowed eyes. _He literally dragged her out of her office to accompany him and she thought he didn't have enough honor to pay for her to eat?_

"I'm sure you're _more_ than capable. In fact I'm positive you could feed _all_ of _**Africa,**_ _but_ I'm not helpless and while I don't bathe in a platinum tub, I do work and have money so I don't need someone else to pay when I can do so myself." She said narrowing her own eyes.

"It may not be the way you do things, but just like Ichiro to attempt to pay my bills is like insinuating that I cannot care for myself." She growled turning away.

"You will work for the food then. I will figure something out. The bill will be incorporated into your debt."

"I told you I can't stay longer than absolutely necessary."

"Well then what are you going to do? You _are_ coming, and we will not go back to the office."

"Hmmm…I just won't get anything. I wasn't planning on going to lunch anyways. There problem solved." The elevator doors dinged and opened, he grabbed her arm again and began dragging her resisting form to his silver Mercedes.

They didn't walk far from the door since he _was _CEO. He pushed her into the passenger's side and then sat down in the driver's side.

"You are going to just sit there while I eat?" He asked while pulling out of the parking lot.

"No, of course not, I would ever be so rude. I was going to politely excuse myself once we got there and make some business calls with my handy cell phone while you ate. I guess the cat's out of the bag now."

"That was not why I _forced_ you to come to out." He growled. He was _trying_ to be a gentleman but she was making things so **hard**. She would be the first woman he ever bought anything for. Why couldn't she just be like every other woman instead of an independent and strong-willed one? What was _**wrong**_ with her?

"I know that. In different circumstances I would have bought my own lunch. I was planning on making one today, but you saw the rush I was in and didn't have time. Things just didn't work out today."

"You _will_ eat and you _will_ let me pay." He ordered. He parked and got out the car, handing the keys to a valet. He went to walk to the door when he noticed that Kagome had never gotten out of the car. He glanced at the valet who just looked confused, he tapped on her window. She snapped out of the trance she was in and hopped out of the car. He again tried to walk to the door when he was dragged to the side.

"What is it now?" He was clearly annoyed.

"You can't expect me to go in there! This has got to be _the_ fanciest restaurant in town. I heard you have to make a reservation two years in advance!" He shrugged.

"It does not matter. You are accompanied by me. Now _come_." He said linking her elbow on his arm.

They walked up to the head waiter. "Ah Tashio Sesshomaru, your usual table?" Sesshomaru nodded. "Right this way." _What?! He didn't even notice me. How rude! And Sesshomaru has his own **table?!**_

"Excuse me, but," Sesshomaru squeezed her elbow hard cutting off the circulation, "I just wanted to let you know what a fine restaurant you have here." She said with a fake smile plastered on her face. The waiter ignored her comment and continued to lead them to the table.

It was a nice window seat, overlooking a busy market place, but none of the bustling noise made it past the walls it was so quiet in the restaurant with only soft murmurs here and there.

"Your menus." The waiter said.

Out of curiosity she scanned over the menu and nearly choked. They wanted 20 dollars for a glass of _soda_. Sesshomaru's nose was buried in the menu as he decided what to eat, while Kagome sat stock still, too afraid to touch anything. Their prices were outrageous. How did they ever get returning customers?

"Are you ready to order?" A snobby looking waiter approached their table.

"Hai, I believe so. I will have the marinated steak well done." Sesshomaru said.

"Ummm…mines is a secret." She motioned for the waiter to come closer. He looked confused but for the salary he was getting he could humor her. Leaning down he brought his ear level with her lips.

"_Look I don't have a great budget today and he's gonna offer to pay my bill but I don't want him too. I only want a glass of water. But scribble on your little pad so it actually looks like I'm ordering. Go scribble, scribble."_ The waiter nodded at all the right moments and pretended to write down things.

"I'll be back with your orders momentarily." He took their menus and headed off to the back.

"What was that all about?" Sesshomaru questioned curiously.

"Ummm…it's a girl thing." She offered helplessly shrugging her shoulders. He eyed her suspiciously but didn't say anything.

They sat in silence while they waited for the food to come. They only waited about 20 minutes.

"Your entrees." The waiter said, giving Sesshomaru his steak and setting a glass of water down in front Kagome.

"Will that be all?" He asked.

"Hai, thank you." Kagome replied before Sesshomaru could get a word in. The waited bowed and left.

"Where is the rest of your food?" Sesshomaru asked his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Heh heh, if you'll excuse me I have to go make a couple phone calls." She stood abruptly and walked to the door. Sesshomaru growled low in frustration.

Just when he was about to signal for a waiter to wrap it up to go, a woman sat down at _his_ table.

"Well I just saw your date walk out, and I have to say that it was quite stupid of her to leave someone like _you_ in a restaurant all by yourself. Did you guys have a fight or something?"

"We are not an item? Who _are_ you?" If he was irritated before, it was full out annoyance by now.

"I'm Hisoka Kikyo, and you are?" she asked slyly. Oh she knew who he was but it wouldn't seem as innocent if she said that.

"Hisoka Kikyo, my half-brother's ex-girlfriend. How quickly you get over break-ups." Sesshomaru sneered. _Now I remember where I've seen her before. Inuyasha was wrapped around her little finger, once father cut her from Inuyasha's budget she cut herself from Inuyasha's life._

He gestured for the waiter. "Have them put the bill on my tab. I must go."

"Yes sir, Tashio Sesshomaru. Would you like to take it to go?" Sesshomaru ignored him completely. He headed out the door ready _kill_ Kagome when he overheard her talking on her cell phone.

"_Don't worry mom I'll have the pay check by the end of this week. No I'm still working for Mastugi-sama. Hai, mother I'm taking care of myself. Don't worry you're not a bother. I love being able to take care of you, it makes me feel like I'm accomplishing something in life. Souta wants to join a soccer team, that's great. Student fees? How much? 300 I'll wire it over to him next Wednesday. Everything's great mom really. I already paid the shrine fees this week. I'm going to look for a new job soon. These are just working for right now especially since I've had a schedule change. Oh and mom I won't be able to stay for Christmas dinner this year. I know I know, but I have to work. I had to take an extra job because I'm saving for a trip to go visit Souta, so to make up I have to work through the holidays. Don't worry I'm still going to drop by. I love you too mama. See you soon. Bye."_ Kagome stood up from the curb she was sitting on and jumped when she noticed Sesshomaru.

"That was quick." She said.

"I eat fast, let's go."

"Hai." They waited in silence again as the valet pulled his car around.

"When do you plan on visiting the Americas?"

"What?" She asked her brows drawn together in confusion. _That was random._

"You said that you were going to visit your brother. He is studying in the Americas is he not?"

"How do you…"

"I make it my business to know all about my employees."

"Oh. I'm_ not_, but how else could I explain that I have yet _another_ full time job, and I'm not taking any extra money home. I can just say that I'm saving all of it. My mom is a worry hen and if I told her the real circumstances she might chain me to my bed and never let me out of her sight again, especially if she knew the hours I was working…" She muttered the last part more to herself.

"I see. And just what are your hours?" He arched an eyebrow.

"None of your concern." She snapped. The valet pulled up and they got in.

"I will not have an ill and tired employee working under me. It gives the impression that I do not treat them well." He growled back.

"Well what do _you_ want me to do? I have to make ends meet somehow; if I quit one of my jobs then things will deteriorate faster than they are now. It doesn't matter anyways; I _will_ get everything done while I'm working. I'm not incompetent, so don't worry." She argued back.

They stopped at a red light and Sesshomaru looked over at her. Now that she was so emotional her guards were down and he could see the exhaustion and despair swirling in her blue eyes.

"Kagome, how many hours do you work a day?" He asked as softly as he knew how. He felt…pity…no it was deeper than that. He wanted to take away that pain. _Why?_ He couldn't answer that himself. She was just so...so...he didn't have a word for it. _Responsible? I guess that's close enough. She never complains in front of people and yet she struggles so hard. _

Now he saw what Ichiro was talking about. She was so strong, and put up such a front, but what was she getting in return? That didn't stop her though. He thought she would be like every other woman and demand that she get something in return for her work that was why he told her she would only be making 500 a week. He was _Tashio Sesshomaru_, and owned a multi-billion dollar company he could afford to give her a little more than that. He was prepared to offer her 900 a week to take home including the 500 a week she owed, when the topic was breached. He knew she worked other jobs or else she wouldn't survive, but any other person would have quit that job and tried to at least negotiate some kind of pay from him. She didn't though; she took this seriously and was still depending on her other jobs. It was _admirable_.

She rested her tired head on the cool window of the car not caring at the moment if she left a mark.

"Like I said _don't worry_. I promise not to fall asleep anymore. I was emotionally exhausted because of the anger I felt towards myself at getting myself into this situation. I'll work extra hard to make up for it. Can we please just _not_ talk about this?" She asked quietly. _She works so hard, and gets nothing in return._ He thought.

"You said you have a meeting after your shift right. I'm letting you go early today, so go home and sleep. If you come in like that tomorrow I will send you home."

"I don't need your pity! I'm a grown woman, I can handle myself! I already have an overprotective mother, I don't need two!" She growled.

"Kagome this is for your own good. You cannot become ill." His deep baritone voice rumbled with barely concealed annoyance. Just as he finished they pulled into the parking lot.

"I don't need you to tell me what to do. I will get through this, just like I got through everything else." She said angrily and slammed the door to his car. Storming towards the door she didn't even bother to wait for him.

He rested his head back against his seat. _So strong yet so fragile._

* * *

"Why does everyone I meet pity me?! It's so frustrating. Why can't they just be proud?" Kagome ranted as she waited for the elevator to reach the top floor. Thankfully no one else decided to ride the lift at that time because she probably would have kicked them off.

Swiping her key card, she plopped herself heavily down onto her chair. Facing the ceiling she put her arm over her eyes. _Why does my life have to be so hard? And why do I get so defensive when people just try to help. I hate that feeling of needing someone else to help me. Maybe I should go see a shrink. No, no that's just more money that I don't have right now._ Her vibrating phone pulled her out of her depressing thoughts. _Sango_. She didn't feel like talking right now so she tossed it to the side of her desk and let it vibrate.

She heard the main door to the office open and she rushed over and shut the light to her office off. Standing in the dark she listened to Sesshomaru sit down at his desk and begin to type.

She was going to finish this and no one would get in her way. Her mother always said she was as stubborn as an angry bull. Searching blindly for her cell phone in the dark she smiled in triumph when she found it. Opening it and using the small screen as a flashlight she sat in the leg space under her desk and finished sorting the memos. There was no apparent need for Sesshomaru to know she was here. That would be just more stress that she could do without. Maybe she was acting childish but that didn't matter.

Her little screen read 3:00 when she was finished._ Now to sneak out of her with this huge box without Sesshomaru seeing me._ She peaked out of her frosted glass window on her door. Sesshomaru was on the phone. He seemed to get angry, slammed the phone on its cradle and left the office. _Thank the gods for small miracles!_ She mentally cheered. When she was sure the coast was clear she clumsily picked up the box and headed out. She took her bag with her and decided she would start at the top and head down, so when she got to the bottom she could just leave. Sesshomaru thought she did already anyways so it wouldn't hurt anything.

Things were going smoothly. She found out that there was a head receptionist on every floor and she could just leave all the memos for that floor with her or him. Trouble happened when she hit the 14th floor.

* * *

"I sent a memo with this month's costs and profits out, you should receive it…you already got it? What does it say? Hai, we are up 10 percent." Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "Who gave you the memo? Your secretary gave it to you? Who gave it to her? _My secretary?_ I have to go I will discuss this with you later." He hung up the phone. _If I find out that girl is still here I will…I cannot think of a suitable punishment. I can't even threaten her with a pay cut because she's __**doing**__ her job!_ Hurrying out of the office he made his way to the 15th floor where his accountants were.

"The girl delivering memos where is she?" He asked the receptionist who was gazing off into space.

"You just missed her; she's probably on the 14th by now; you can probably still catch her." He nodded.

Deciding to take the stairs he speed-walked. He caught her handing a bunch of papers to the head secretary of this floor.

Putting a heavy hand on her should he felt her gasp and spin around. Her eyes widen to saucer plates when she saw him and she dropped the box.

"What are you still doing here? I thought I sent you home." Her eyes turned hard.

"I'm finishing my job, it's not 5 yet." She said leaning down to pick up the box but when she went to pick it back up she toppled over and stumbled into Sesshomaru. He steadied her by the waist.

"Look now you're sick. You should have gone home." Her eyes started to un-focus and she swayed. He picked her up bridal style and growled when she started to struggle.

"Let me go. I have to finish! _Please_." She begged nearly in tears. This wasn't just about the stupid tux anymore; this was about proving to others that she _could _take care of herself._ So what if I'm a little tired. I can work through this! I've only got 13 more floors and then I can go home and rest for an hour or two! _People were always babying her. Taking pity on her situation. She didn't need it and would rather do without it. She wasn't some weak little child that needed everyone to carry her from her bedroom to the living room. She was a grown adult of 22 and could make decisions herself!

"Kagome, calm down. Let me help you." He said leaving no room for argument but she never heard him. Her eyes closed and she drifted off, he was so much more comfortable than her hard lumpy bed, and he was _warm_, while her apartment was always too cold or too hot.

"Have someone take care of these, and send the word that I am taking the rest of today and tomorrow off." Sesshomaru barked out to the startled receptionist.

_The _Tashio Sesshomaru was _touching _a _female_ of his own free will. The world was going to end. It was no secret that he detested women for their very being.

"I'll get right on it." She rushed already reaching for the phone.

Sesshomaru grabbed her bag and carried her down the rest of the floors not taking the elevator because he didn't want anyone to see a strong but foolish creature in such a vulnerable position.

Placing her gently in the backseat of his car he drove to her house. He couldn't believe the stress she put on herself. He would let it slide today but she had better come in fully rested and ready for work tomorrow or there were going to be some big _complications…_

"Why do you push yourself so hard Higurashi? What makes you so different from the rest of the female population?" He asked aloud. He got a soft snore in response.

* * *

**Awww finished already, that sucks! So what did you like about it? Hate about it? Tell me. Tell me! _Tell me_!! What are you mute or something...I'm talking to you! Hey don't walk away from me! Come back here -runs after annoyed reviewers- I'm sorry! I just...I just wanted to get some love. Please come back...Oh well eventually they'll come around.**

**Until next time...**

**DeadlyDisaster.**


	4. Chapter 4: Just Leave Me Be!

**Hey people back I'm back **_**again!!**_** Are you scared yet? You should be because I am going to forever condemn you all into reading my story for all eternity Mwahahahaha!! Okay I think I had a little too much mountain dew. Well before I go off and spout random nonsense like I usually do on a caffeine high let's move on to chapter 4 of Spilt Wine!!**

**Oh and to ADDICTEDJSS: Thanks for pointing out to me that Sesshomaru seemed OOC. So far in my story they he doesn't any romantic feeling towards her just..._respect_...for lack of a better word. Ummm...kind of what he felt about Rin in the series I guess, not really liking her but not detesting her either. He finds her _interesting,_ so he's just making sure that she doesn't die. But anyways I'll try harder to keep them in character, I just wanted to make their relationship clear. We can't have anyone thinking he's head over heels for her in just four chapters ne? It just doesn't work like that. **

* * *

**Spilt Wine**

**Chapter 4: Just Leave Me Be!**

**Deadly Assassin**

* * *

_Ugggh. What happened? I feel like I've been run over by a truck…_Kagome opened her eyes and was surrounded with the familiar scene of her bedroom. _When did I get here? I was at the office, then I felt a little dizzy, and then the rest is fuzzy…I don't remember coming home myself so someone must have taken me home. Who could have…_

"_**Sesshomaru!!**_" She bellowed. The door to her bedroom unexpectedly opened.

"What?" He asked setting down a glass of water on her bedside table.

"Oh...you're...here..." She said embarrassed. She knew he had brought her home but even she couldn't believe that he had enough compassion to stay.

_And she always found the good in everyone's hearts._

"Hai, thank you for stating the obvious." He sighed in mild irritation while he held a hand to her forehead.

"Ano…Just what _are_ you still doing here anyways?" She questioned letting him push her back and cover her with her thin sheets. _I could never afford one of those big puffy blankets that look so comfortable._ She thought jealously.

"You ignored my orders and didn't return home. Now you have fallen ill and will not be returning to work until I deem you healthy." Sesshomaru said as he walked to her door. "And my health standards are _extremely_ high. So I suggest you rest. I'll be back to observe you later. If you disobey me again I **_will not_** be lenient." He growled the last part, making it sound like a death threat. The door closed with a soft 'click.'

Kagome listened as he shuffled around outside her door and then left the apartment. She was highly embarrassed that he had been in her apartment. It was so small and cramped; it was barely big enough for her. _His head was only a few inches from the ceiling._ It was also dirty now. Usually it was spick and span but it was bill paying week so papers were strewn about everywhere to remind her that it had to be done. _He didn't say anything about it though and for that I'm glad. _

She glanced at her tiny alarm clock to gauge the time seeing as how there were no windows in her room. _7:00. Hmmm…I feel a lot better than I did earlier. I can probably make the night shift at the book store. It's always slow anyway. Who goes to the book store at midnight? Ano...Why do they even stay open so late?_ She mused as she got up and walked to her closet. Pulling out a pair of plain jeans and a black fitted tank-top she got in the shower and washed her hair.

She opened the fridge to get a quick bite to eat, when she noticed there was nothing…

_**Again.**_

She didn't even have milk this time. When was the last time she had done the grocery shopping? _Oh well, hmmm maybe I can con Sesshomaru into taking me to lunch tomorrow. I am pretty hungry. I don't remember what I ate last. That's probably why I was so tired. I have a few bucks I can stop at the little deli after work._ She thought as she grabbed her keys and a sweater off the hooks near her door. She grabbed her cell phone off the coffee table and started down the street. _I really should call Sango. She probably thinks I'm lying somewhere in a ditch._

* * *

She opened the door to the small book store and punched in. Walking to the back she grabbed her name tag and apron. Suddenly she was enveloped in a great big hug.

"Haha Akio, alright. I know you haven't seen me in a couple days but I...can't...breathe." She laughed. Akio was like the best friend you could ever ask for. He always said the right things at the right moment and knew just what to do to make you laugh.

But never at inappropriate times.

And to top that all off he was so handsome. He had long midnight hair that was always pulled into a low ponytail. His jaw was strong but not overly so, kind of like an aristocrat. His eyes were a grey-ish hazel, and sat above a perfectly proportioned nose and sensual lips. He was also the epitome of fitness. That's why he worked the night shift, because if anyone tried to rob the store he would be able to handle it in a pinch. He was tall, she only came up to his shoulder, and he knew exactly how to use his height to intimidate people.

Girls came in by the dozen and bought books they would never read, when he was working the register just to talk to him. _I remember one girl brought car mechanics for dummies when she couldn't have been older than 14. I doubt she ever picked that book up again._ She laughed.

"I heard from a circulating rumor that you're working for _Tashio Sesshomaru_! How are you handling it? Is he torturing you yet? I heard he has a torture chamber next to his office. Have you seen it? Did you…" He was cut off when she put her hand over his mouth. "I really don't want to talk about it okay. It's not the worst job I've ever worked at but it's not the best either so let's just drop it for today." She whispered.

"Why?! Did he hurt you? I'll _kill _him!" He snarled.

Did she mention he was also overprotective?

"No Akio he didn't hurt me. I just don't want to talk about it right now. Don't worry I'm fine." She said twirling around to prove she wasn't hurt.

"Fine. So the book store has been pretty slow all day. Want to do the usual?" He asked.

"You bet!" She cheered.

* * *

"Got any sixes?" Kagome asked.

"God dammit Kagome you cheat! How do you guess right every time?" Akio said irritated, handing over two sixes. They always played 'Go Fish' behind the register together.

And he hadn't ever won a game.

"Whatever you're just mad that I'm better than you. Got any threes?" She replied.

"Uggh. You've got a wire or spy equipment on you somewhere." He said giving her a three.

"Alright…ummm…How about an ace?" She asked. Akio stood up abruptly and threw his cards into the air.

"I _quit_!! You are definitely cheating." He pouted.

"Stop being such a baby." She scolded picking up the cards and putting them back in their box.

"Whatever." He brushed her off. Then he picked her up ignoring her squeal of surprise and sat her on the counter so she was nearly at eye level with him.

"I want some answers and I want them now." He ordered placing his heavy hands on her knees so she couldn't get away. She laughed nervously. It was never a good thing when Akio got into his interrogating mood. He always knew what to say to make her blurt out everything.

"Wh-what do you mean, you want answers? On what?" She glanced at everything but him. His eyes were soul-searing.

"You have missed work almost two days in a row. You haven't returned _any_ of my calls and you look exhausted. What's going on?" He asked using one hand to turn her head and make her look him in the eye.

"You already know about Sesshomaru and my new job. What other explanation could their be?" She said vaguely.

"Well then if it's the whole deal with Sesshomaru then tell me exactly what happened so I can help."

"I don't need…" He put a finger over her lips to silence her.

"I know you don't _need _my help. But I _want_ to give it. You're like my little sister Kagome and I would never ignore my sister if she was in need of something. So tell me the whole story and start from the beginning or I'll tell your mom about that little incident at the Christmas party..." He threatened.

"You _wouldn't_!!" She hissed.

"Try me." Was all he said.

"Fine," she admitted defeat. "You remember Sango right? Well she invited me to this party and…"

* * *

"So you spilled some really expensive wine on Sesshomaru and that's why you have to work for him?" Akio asked skeptical. Why would someone like him, make someone like Kagome work for him when he could easily afford his own tux. _I knew he was cruel!_

"Don't worry Kagome I'll pay for the tux. All you have to do in return is clean my house for two months." He offered. Kagome's eyes got wide, and she hopped off the counter backing away slowly.

"No way! The last time I helped you clean your house I saw this mutant thing that looked like a cross between a rat and a cockroach! I'll never forget it!" She said her hands up in front of him as if to ward him off. "Besides I don't need your help."

"You know it won't hurt me or anything. 3500 dollars would be nothing." She sighed in annoyance. She knew he was right. His parents owned the entire chain of bookstores and while he was no Tashio Sesshomaru, his weekly allowance was most likely more than she would make working at both jobs in a month. _How is it that I always make friends with the rich people? Why can't their luck with money rub off on me?_

"_Please_ Kagome! My parents are coming to '_inspect_' my humble adobe and if it's not spotless they said I'll have to move back in with them so they can properly train me to be a good husband. I just _can't _move back in with them! All they ever do is talk about marriage." He whined.

"Fine. Fine. I'll help you clean but I refuse to go within a 20 foot radius of you're room. It was so bad last time that I got lost and couldn't find my way back to the door. Then I was attacked by a herd of rat-roaches!" She gave in. She really loved Akio but his hygiene was horrible at least anything that didn't have to do with his body. Akio knew he was a flirt and made sure he always looked his best but his three story house was a whole different subject.

"Thank god Kagome! You're a life saver. Come tomorrow after work. I'll tell me parents that you missed work because of me. But they can't know why! Got it?!" He growled.

"Crystal clear sir!" She said standing at her full height and gave him a small salute.

"You said you get out at 5 right. I'll come pick you up. I'll be waiting just outside the door so hurry up. Don't dilly dally. It's worse than last time, and we'll need all afternoon and probably well into the morning to pick it up." He said throwing his stuff in the back.

"It's getting late. We haven't had one customer so I'm sure it's pretty safe to close up shop. I'll take you home. Come on." He ushered her out the door throwing her apron in the back with his. _Just like what he does at home._ She thought amused.

They hopped in his black Jaguar and drove off. They pulled up in front of her house and she thanked him. Bidding him a good night she opened her door only to collide with_ another one??_

"What the heck?" She asked rubbing her sore nose from the impact.

"Where were you and whose car was that?" A deep voice rumbled in apparent anger.

Kagome gulped. While she was with Akio she had forgotten all about Sesshomaru coming back to check on her. She didn't have an excuse.

"I was…out…" She squeezed by his large frame and into her house.

"I see that, once again you state the obvious. _Who_ were you out with? And _what_ exactly were you doing?" He questioned silently stalking her. It wasn't like he really cared but once again she had disobeyed a direct order from him.

This just couldn't keep happening. It was one thing to misbehave when alone but if she started to act like this in public then his rep as a cold-hearted 'killer' would be ruined. _He can't even keep one little girl in line._ They would whisper.

When she was backed into a corner she stumbled over her words to find some kind of excuse. Then she realized she was 22 and had a life that he had no business interfering in. It wasn't like she was 15 and got caught by her father when she came home well past her curfew.

"I was with my friend Akio, and we were just hanging out. It's really none of your business." She said with more confidence than she felt.

"That is not a sufficient enough answer. I want the whole truth or pay will be deducted." He growled.

"You can't do that. I'm not working right now and you can't deduct pay because you're unhappy that I have a life." She said brushing past him and entering her kitchen. She opened the fridge forgetting that there was nothing and sighed in despair when she again saw the empty space.

She poured herself a glass of tap water that had a slightly green tint to it. Sesshomaru grabbed the glass from her hand and dumped it back down the sink.

"Clearly that water was not up to health standards. Can you not see or are you just ignorant?" He asked her like she was an insolent child.

"I have long since built up an immunity to the tap water. Don't worry it won't stop me from coming to work tomorrow." She said irritated beyond reason.

Who did he think he was to come into _her _home and boss _her _around?!

"Look don't you have somewhere to be tomorrow, like I don't know…_your company_. So why don't you just let me drink my lead poisoned water and be on your way." She hissed and plopped herself on her couch.

"I do not have work tomorrow and neither do you. I am taking the day off to take _you _shopping. Clearly you cannot do that yourself as there is nothing to eat anywhere in your house." He said demeaningly, sitting down with much more grace on a chair to the right of the couch.

"I don't have food?…Oh jeez I didn't notice. _You dolt_. Do you know why I don't have food, because eight count them _eight_ hours of my day are spent working for you for free. I had to take pay cuts because of it and my schedule is off balance. So not only do I not have the funds to go shopping but I don't have the time either!" She yelled stalking to her bedroom and slamming the door behind her. It nearly fell off the hinges. _Why can't people just leave me alone? I won't let myself die, or anything. I'll get around to it. I have a list of priorities and food just isn't on the top of it right now. People should just butt out of my life and pay attention to their own._ She mentally ranted. After imagining Sesshomaru in multiple situation when he was just as poor and broke as she was she felt better.

She took multiple deep calming breaths and then opened the door.

"Look Sesshomaru-sama, I really don't want to get into this with you right now. I'm tired and if you want me to concentrate at all tomorrow you need to leave and let me sleep. I'm sure I will not be able to with you breathing down my neck all night. I'm fine. You're fine. Everyone's fine and dandy, my life is just a little hectic right now. I don't need you advice on how to live my life. I'll do things as I get to them. So please just let me do my own thing. The only thing you need to worry about is if I show up for work and actually do something productive." She walked to the door, opened it and stepped back.

"I will be at work tomorrow 9 o'clock sharp. So if you would be so kind as to go home so that I can get ready for bed." She finished quietly. He stood silently and made his way to the door.

"Do not leave for the office tomorrow. I have other plans for your day. You will stay here and wait for me. I will come for you when I am ready." He commanded.

"Yes Tashio-sama." She answered and closed the door behind him. She quickly changed out of her clothes and into a large t-shirt. She lay down on her bed and fell asleep, but not before setting her alarm clock to 6:30. If Sesshomaru was giving her a day off than she was going to take full advantage of it.

* * *

**And there it is chapter 4. So what do you guys think of the story so far. Are they being OOC?The last thing I want is for them to seem out of character. Let me know.**** Hmmmm…Well anyways I already have ideas for the next chapter so hopefully it will be out soon. **

**P.S. Oh and if anyone has questions about the story or comments about what I can do to improve and maybe even change some stuff you can leave it in a review or PM me. If I don't get around to answering you before the chapter gets out then your answer will be in the chapter. **

**P.P.S. I'm absolutely loving these reviews. They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. My first fanfiction and people are really enjoying it. I want to push myself to update just so that I can make you guys even more happy.**

**Until next time…**

**DeadlyDisaster.**


	5. Chapter 5: A Hectic Day Out On The Town

**Hey guys, I updated. Aren't you so proud? Your baby is growing up. –loud cries are heard from the back- Haha I just got back from a basketball game and the adrenaline is still pumping pretty hard. Well anyways here's the next chapter of Spilt Wine.**

**Here are the review responses**

**Sugar0o: Thanks for your input I will include more of Sesshomaru's inner musings.**

**PinkSlytherin: Thanks for reviewing _four _times LOL I love you they were all wonderful short reviews!**

**Silent Messenger: Hn. Never really thought about it like that. I guess that subconsciouly I totally want Sesshomaru so I have incorporated him into another character. LOL Although there are some key differences that will be known later on in the story. **

**ScarredInnocence: Ummm...I don't know exactly what to make of your review. You mentioned that it could be better and I respect that...in fact if you would be so kind as to let me know where I could improve so that I can fully meet the readers needs. Your opinion matters greatly to me because I'm writing this story to please you and everyone else after all. **

**Nic0la-2oo8: Thank you so much. Your review really made me feel loved. I'm glad somebody really enjoys reading my story.**

**Tokio Hotel Cutie: Thanks.**

**mangadreams: Glad you liked it.**

**firevixen73: I will update soon. In fact right about now sounds good. Hmmm...would you look at that I updated LOL.**

**sad demon girl: Thank you. Oh and I love the name so unique.**

**Gothic Lust: _Oh Yes!!_ Sango will be back! How could Kagome enact horrible revenge if she never comes back? I just haven't thought of the perfect senario yet and I really don't wanna screw that scene up because I know some people are really looking forward to it. She should be making an appearance soon though if I can get that stupid brain of mine to stop goofing around. We argue so much, he wants to go one way and I totally disagree. Stupid..stupid..stupid...LOL she'll make a grand entrance soon.**

**RuBiAx: You should be happier with this chapter. Some of the original characters make an entrance. I wanted to progress the story a little before all the drama started to happen. It's _soooo_ much harder to make Sesshou fall in love with Inuyasha around, talk about your major turn-off. But they do enter in this chapter and you'll see more of them from now on.**

**I want to improve as I go along and devolp the plot and story line as this is my first fanfiction (and written story). So any suggestions are welcome but please for my sake to be a little clear when you critique me. You don't have to but I use your reviews to shape future chapters so what you say matters a lot. For example I really appreciate ADDICTEDJSS' opinion of Sesshou. Little reminders here and there never hurt anyone.** **This is just for everyone in general. **

**Gosh now I sound like my Literature Professor "Give details!!" She always says. So everyone _Give Details_ and enjoy the story.**

* * *

**Spilt Wine**

**Chapter 5: A Hectic Day Out On the Town.**

**DeadlyDisaster**

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

A groggy Kagome knocked the alarm clock off the table and threw her pillow at it, hoping to muffle the annoying sound. She had made sure to get the alarm clock without a snooze or else she would smash the button all day.

"Alright I'm up." She mumbled, stumbling over to the alarm clock and turning it off.

There were a lot of things that had to be done around the house today. She might as well get an early start before the Ice Prince comes a knocking on her door.

She threw on a pair of black Brazilian jeans that Sango had bought for her once and a t-shirt that Souta had bought for her as a joke. It was six sizes too big and the front read 'I know I said I loved you, but my definition of love it obviously much different from yours.' On the back it said. 'You promise to stay faithful to me forever and I promise to stay faithful only until someone better comes along.' She put on some ankle socks and walked to her closet to get the vacuum. Her house needed a little tidying. Then she had to make some phone calls.

* * *

_Knock, knock._

Sesshomaru stood outside her tiny apartment scared at what he might find on the other side, the racket that was coming from her apartment sounded like elephants on a rampage.

The door opened and he stepped inside, closing it behind him. He looked for Kagome and when he found her, she held up a finger to tell him to give her a minute.

"Yes I would like to switch to plan D. I know I'll only have 20 cable channels. Hai, I know my payments have been a little late. _No_ _I don't want to talk about it_. Look, just switch my plan and I'll pay the start up fee later this week. Thank you, good day to you too." She hung up the phone and tossed it on the couch.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow in question.

"Sorry for all the noise. The dishwasher, washing machine and dryer are all going. My vacuum is on in the other room and I almost finished if you could just give me five minutes to change…"

"What you have on is fine for today." He interrupted.

"Ok then, just let me get my stuff together." She yelled over all the noise. She disappeared into her room and he heard the vacuum shut off. She reappeared with a large backpack and shoved a bunch of papers off the coffee table into it.

Walking over to the door, grabbing her cell phone off the table, she put on her shoes and waited for Sesshomaru. He opened the door and gestured for her to follow him. She did so reluctantly.

They got in his silver Mercedes, and drove off.

"So where are we going?" She asked.

"To the mall." He answered simply.

"I thought I said I didn't need…" She started but was cut off.

"Don't think so highly of yourself. _I _need a new wardrobe, but my stylist is currently unavailable. You will carry my bags and give your opinion when I ask for it."

She huffed but sat back in her seat. Her anger disappeared being replaced with only annoyance. She was going to spend her day playing maid for Sesshomaru and then she had to go and play maid for Akio.

"As long as we're back by 5. I still need you to take me to the office so I can pick up my car." He didn't respond.

The rest of the ride was spent in silence and they arrived about 30 minutes later.

* * *

"We will stop in here first." Sesshomaru ordered and walked through the doors labels Channel. She shrugged; it wasn't like it mattered to her.

They walked to the tall section and Sesshomaru started browsing through the racks. Kagome walked over to the dressing rooms and sat down in a soft chair situated beside them. She watched him look through the clothes for about five minutes before she lost interest and went into her backpack. She pulled out some of the papers and a pen. She started to fill out the spaces and turned all her attention away from Sesshomaru. She never noticed him walk into the dressing room.

Suddenly her phone rang.

"Hello? Oh Souta! I haven't spoken to you in forever! How are you? That's good. Yea I took another job. Mom told you right? I don't know how long it's gonna take to save so maybe sometime soon I don't know yet. Of course I'll visit you, I just don't know when yet. Hello? Hello? Oh there you are. My phone isn't working as well as it used to. You know I have the same phone I've had since high school. _Hai,_ I'm with the times and _no,_ it's not prehistoric…" She felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked up and nearly drooled at the sight of Sesshomaru in black slacks and a dark blue shirt. _How come I never noticed how __**hot**__ he was?_ She gave him a thumbs up and he nodded.

"Okay Souta I'm back. Yeah I'll get that money wired over to you soon. You know you should really consider getting a job and wiring some money over to me. I know, I know school comes first. I was _kidding_. You have to go, okay. Call me again when you get a chance. I love you too. Bye bye." She hung up and put the phone in her jean pocket, and started filling out the papers again.

Sesshomaru was about to tap on her shoulder again when he got curious and glanced at the paper. _Bills?_ _Who fills out bills while they're at the mall?_

"What are you doing?" Kagome started and hid the bill behind her back.

"Nothing." She replied flippantly. He narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything.

"I am ready to go, you are obviously too busy to do your job so you will carry my bags and I will find someone else to give me an opinion. She shrugged; it gave her time to get through these bills.

"Let's go." She grabbed her backpack and followed Sesshomaru. He paid and they were on their way. They stopped in a couple more stores and now Kagome was carrying nine bags and trying to fill out her last bill. Somehow she had managed to stretch her funds and everything would be paid on time and still have enough money for Souta's student fees. _Everything worked out._ She thought thanking every god in existence for this small favor.

They stopped at the food court and Sesshomaru all but shoved her into a booth. She placed the bags underneath the table being sure to keep them on _her _side. God forbid Sesshomaru's leg space might be a little crowded, but this was pretty expensive stuff and she was sure he would not be happy if someone walked off with it because she was careless. She decided to finally call Sango back. She couldn't put if off forever.

Quickly dialing the number committed to memory she waited for her to pick up. She _always_ picked up.

"_**Hello**__?_ Hi Sango? _**Oh my gosh Kagome what happened to you? You disappeared at the party and haven't returned any of my calls!**_ Well guess what Sango thanks to your silly ideas now I have yet another job and it's all _your _fault. I expect you to fully make this up to me. You're treating me to a grande banana split at that fancy ice cream place we used to go to in high school."_That should distract her while I think of something suitable to get her back. Maybe I'll ask her to sleep over and then I'll invite Miroku...no..._The sound of Sango's voice brought her out of her now violent musings. "_**Of course I will. But what do you mean by another job? Who are you working for and how is it my fault?** _I work for Tashio Sesshomaru because I spilled some wine on his tuxedo at the party. And guess what the worse part is I _don't get paid_. I all goes into paying off my 'debt.' _**Oh Kagome I'm so sorry. But if you work for Sesshomaru how come I never see you? All the new employees are on floor two and I walked those halls all the time when I'm bored. **_I'm up on the top because I'm Sesshomaru's _personal assistant_. _**Really good for you then!**_ No Sango not good Sesshomaru is such a…" Said person returned with two plates of gourmet food and sat down across from her. "_Nice_ and _caring_ boss. I'd choose him over Mastugi-sama any day!" She finished with false cheer. **"**_**Really? Hmmm…Odd my personal experiences aren't like that…oh I get it he's standing in front of you. **_Always the clever one Sango. _**Don't get so snippy**__._ Oh Sango you have to help me today. I have to help clean Akio's home again, or his parents will flip. I need a ride since things didn't go as planned today. _**Sure I'll pick you up, what time? **_5 o'clock would be great. _**Ok see you**__…" _Kagome's phone was snatched out of her hand and shoved into Sesshomaru's pocket.

"Hey! I was kind of busy. That was extremely rude." She huffed.

"I'm sure you think it was. Now eat." He slid a tray of food in front of her.

"Thanks but no thanks. I'm not hungry." She pulled her checkbook out of her backpack and started to manage next month's budget.

That was also snatched out of her hand.

"I told you to eat. If I have to repeat myself again, I will deduct pay for poor employee conduct."

"You can't do that. I'm not even…" She started.

"Hai, you are. I did not say that we will always be in the office. You are my _personal assistant, _so you are to help me with all of my _personal needs_. I have been lenient on you so far, letting you do other things than what I told you to do, but that's all over now. For the rest of the day, you do what I do when I tell you to do it." He reached over and grabbed her backpack.

"You will get this back at the end of the day." He said and set it beside him.

"Did you just confiscate my backpack?!" She asked incredulous.

"Hai." He answered easily.

"That's not fair!" She whined.

"Eat." He commanded. With nothing better to do, she started to pick at her food. It was actually pretty good but going so long without food made her feel sick at just the thought of it. She didn't have an eating disorder or anything but just like every other time this happened she would have to start with small things like a piece of fruit and work her way back up to a normal appetite. It was like her body knew when to feel hungry and when it should just be quiet because it knew it wasn't getting anything.

While she was picking at her food, Sesshomaru really studied her. He noticed how exhausted she really looked. If the bags under her eyes weren't a big enough clue then the slight sagging of her shoulders were sure to give it away. Her fiery attitude that he loved to provoke was diminishing each day. She wasn't eating, wasn't sleeping, and worked constantly even while she was out. This was supposed to be a relaxing day to get some of that tension unwound (not like he_ really cared_, but her work quality would suffer if she didn't rest) and she was managing her checkbook and paying bills while at the mall. She never took a break. Everything she deemed worthy of her time she was fully committed to. She was only what around 21 years old give or take a couple years and she had such a burden already. Even him growing up, training to take over a multi-billion dollar company had a bit of spare time just to himself. She was always thinking of others before herself and just didn't know how to say no. The most shocking thing was that she never accepted help. It was still a mystery why though.

_And _she still wasn't eating.

"Why is there still food on your plate? Do I have to hand feed you?" He scolded her like a child. He heard her sigh.

"Look, I appreciate the gesture of you buying me lunch and everything but I'd rather just have a cup of coffee or something. I'm _really_ not that hungry." She answered back quietly. _It doesn't help that you're practically forcing me to eat._

"When was the last time you ate a decent meal?" He countered back.

"I don't know a couple days ago maybe? I _will _eat, just not at this very moment in time." She sighed again. What was wrong with him? Why did he care so much if she ate? _Probably because then my debt would never get paid, 'cause I would die of starvation._ She thought cynically.

"You _will_ eat _now_, because we aren't leaving this table until you do." She was about to question why he cared so much when a woman slid into the booth next to her.

"Oh goodness Sesshomaru, it's such a surprise to see you here." Kagome just looked back and forth between the two. She was on a first name basis with him and he wasn't reacting. He didn't look happy but he wasn't ripping her in two.

Suddenly the woman turned to her and gave her a little shove. "What are you still doing here? Can't you see I'm talking to my husband? Now get!" Kagome's eyes widened and she quickly slid out of the booth. "Gomen Nasai!! I didn't know!" She walked over to Sesshomaru and grabbed the backpack from the seat. _My phone is still in his pocket…oh well…_"Ummm…I guess...I'll just go now…" She hurriedly walked to the other side of the food court and sat down.

_That was strange I didn't know Sesshomaru was married. Hey I guess you really do learn something new everyday._ Secretly she watched them.

* * *

"What are you doing Kagura? Leave." Sesshomaru snarled after finally getting his anger under control enough to speak.

"Tsk. Tsk. That's no way to talk to your wife." She wagged a finger in front of him and he had the urge to break it off.

"What foolishness are you talking about now? I would never be wed to you." He growled. _This wench is crazy_.

"Well according to your father we are to be wed in exactly one month." Sesshomaru's eyes widened minutely.

"_He didn't!!"_ Sesshomaru could barely contain his anger.

"Oh but hunny, he did. You were taking just too long to find a wife. So you're father remembered our earlier relationship and contacted my father. The marriage has already been planned. All that's left is for you to buy me a dazzling ring." She cooed.

Sesshomaru stood, and started to walked away not caring about the bags, there were more important things to be done. "I need to make a phone call to my father, but in the meantime stay away from me." He called over his shoulder.

* * *

"Hey baby, what's your name?" Kagome jumped in surprise at the sudden and loud question. She was watching the scene between that woman and Sesshomaru with keen interest and the anger radiating off of Sesshomaru was practically tangible.

"Excuse me?" She asked. A handsome man sat down in front of her. He had long black hair tied up in a high ponytail and a tan complexion. The most startling thing was his ice blue eyes though.

"The names Wolf Kouga. What's yours sweet cheeks?" Kagome's eyes widened in horror. Just _who_ was this guy? Before she could tell him off another man that looked startlingly similar to Sesshomaru sat down beside her.

"Don't mind him. He's nothing but a stinkin' fleabag. My name is Tashio Inuyasha. Who are you here with?" Kagome's mind shut down. _The Tashio Inuyasha. I'm finally free of one Tashio only to land in the hands of another one. And on top of that the sibling rivalry between the brothers is known world-wide, if he finds out I came with his brother there could be a big problem._

"I uhh…I…came here by myself. You know to get away for a day." She mentally patted herself on the back, for the quick save.

"Oh so there isn't a special someone in your life? Well then you are officially now my woman." The man deemed Kouga declared rather loud.

"Shut up Wolf. You're going to scare her off." Inuyasha growled.

"Yashie-baby who's that plain looking girl and what is she doing sitting at our table?" A woman with a high annoying voice asked.

"Kikyo this is…this is…" Inuyasha started.

"Ummm…it's okay. I was just leaving anyway. She scooped all her stuff into her backpack and slung it over her shoulder.

"It was nice meeting you." She said and started to walk away.

"No wait! You idiot you just frightened my dear little woman away. I'm going to go and find her." Kouga growled. Kikyo just pouted.

"No Kouga you stay here, and watch over Kikyo. I think I know that girl from somewhere. The both of you stay put." Inuyasha commanded and then walked in the direction that Kagome had just left.

Kouga and Kikyo simultaneously growled and glared at eachother.

* * *

_Jeez what's with people today? So audacious. I was never like that growing up. I was just kicked out of my table __**twice**__! Well I should probably go and find Sesshomaru. He's my only ride home. I would call Sango for a ride but Sesshomaru just happens to have my cell phone._ She walked aimlessly around the mall for a while, just trying to sort through her life and put the pieces back together.

"Hey! Wait up!" Kagome looked over her shoulder to see Inuyasha running her way. She slowed down. She hadn't even realized she had been walking so fast.

"Hey look about what Kikyo said earlier…" He trailed off.

"It's fine. I'm used to it, trust me. So what's up you probably didn't come find me just to tell me that."

"Actually I came to ask you a couple questions. I've seen you somewhere before…" He got up close to her face and she backed away.

"Ah Ha!! That's it. You're the new girl working for my brother! Your face was all over the business news."

"It was?!" She squeaked.

"Hai, but you don't seem like the type to work with someone like my brother. Are you sleeping with him." Kagome nearly keeled over.

"Of course not!! I would never do such a thing." She hissed.

"Then how did someone like you, a nobody end up working for one of the best companies in the world and in such a high station in almost no time." He appraised her.

"Look it's only temporary. I had an accident that involved your brother and now I have to work for him to pay it off." Inuyasha studied her. She didn't look like she was lying.

There was silence between them

"You're here with my brother aren't you?" He finally asked.

"Yeah and I'm currently looking for him. Do you know what time it is?" _The cats out of the bag now. Oh well maybe if I pray hard enough my day won't get any worse._

"3:30. Why?"

"I have somewhere I need to be. If you're done with your interrogation I have to find him so I can leave." She went to walk away but he grabbed her arm.

"Look, I know we got off to a bad start but working for my brother has got to be tough. If you ever need someone to help you jump him you can call me." He handed her a card with his number on it.

"She will _never_ call you!" An enraged voice said from behind her.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha bellowed.

"Little brother." Sesshomaru replied much more calmly.

_Oh no._ Kagome thought in despair. _This is not good!_

* * *

**Well there ends chapter 5. I'm so sad to see it end. Well I'll just have to fix that by posting chapter 6. **

**What's gonna happen at the showdown between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha and what about Sesshomaru's bride-to-be Kagura? Will Kagome be able to maintain her cool as she deals with both brothers now and two jealous girls?**

**Find out next time…**

**DeadlyDisaster**


	6. Chapter 6: The Storm, Then The Calm

**A/N: Holy Gosh you guys it's been months since I've updated and I'm so sorry! I've been so busy with my basketball and school, actually it's 5:20 AM and I'm in a hotel room typing this chapter when I'm supposed to be resting for a TWO games I have later today. But I love you guys and so here's the next chapter of Spilt Wine.**

**But first I just wanted to thank all that reviewed even in my extended absence.**

**Thanks so much you guys, your reviews mean so much to me.**

* * *

**Spilt Wine**

**Chapter 6: The Storm, Then Calm**

**DeadlyDisaster**

* * *

_Oh no._ Was the only thing going through Kagome's mind.

"Step away from the girl Inuyasha and I will spare you the humiliation I was planning on distributing." Sesshomaru ordered. Inuyasha scoffed.

"Like what? What could you possibly do to humiliate me? _Strike_ me?" Inuyasha laughed but gulped when Sesshomaru stepped up so close to him that he had to crane his neck all the way back to keep eye contact.

"Perhaps the tabloids would just _love_ to know that the two love birds Tashio Inuyasha and Hiriko Kikyo were _both_ seen with others and not for just a casual visit mind you." Sesshomaru sneered and nearly chuckled when he saw the rage boiling on Inuyasha's face.

Kouga and Kikyo finally sensing the disturbance within the mall came to see what all the fuss was about. Kouga just sighed, "So mutt-face is at it again," but Kikyo seemed to not care at all. From where Kagome was standing she couldn't hear what the two brothers were talking about but the look on Inuyasha's face was enough for her to determine that it wasn't about the weather.

"Kikyo do something!" She hissed. Kikyo looked her in the eye and shrugged. "Why? This is their issue let them deal with it." She answered bored.

"If you don't pull Inuyasha out of their something _very_ bad could happen." She replied angrily. Again Kikyo just shrugged and Kagome knew that if she wanted it to end she would have to do something herself. She sent a prayer up to the heavens for herself and then calmly but bravely walked up to the two dueling brothers.

* * *

"Hey Sesshomaru I'm tired. Can we go back now? _Please_?" Kagome gave the most pathetic puppy dog eyes she could manage and hoped to god that he wasn't as heartless as everyone said he was.

Sesshomaru gave her a look that clearly said 'back off I'm busy.' She huffed and decided that a more direct route was in order. Taking a deep bracing breath she walked up to him grabbed his wrist and pulled as hard as she could in the direction of the doors. He moved about an inch before he let out something that sounded suspiciously like a dog growl.

"Look girl, I will be with you momentarily. Go and busy yourself until I'm done." He commanded and then turned back to face his half-brother that had a smile on his face.

"Awww. Sesshy's got a little puppy that wants to go home. Why don't you just listen to the girl and leave because there is no way you're going to win this." Inuyasha taunted. Kagome narrowed her eyes. The annoyance she had been feeling all this time was finally brewing and she felt angrier than she had been in a long time. She stomped over to Inuyasha and firmly poked him a hard as she could in the chest.

"Now you listen here _bub_, I am not some puppy! You will not talk to me or Sesshomaru like that. I'm so sick of everyone treating me like crap and I refuse to take it any longer. I already put up with so much and I will not deal with a moody Sesshomaru all because you couldn't keep your big yap shut!" She all but snarled and then forcefully grabbed Sesshomaru wrist and pulled. This time there wasn't any resistance and Sesshomaru let himself be dragged for a few yards before he sidled up to her and kept an even pace with her own stride.

_I have never seen her look so passionate about anything before. She was angry, and somewhat intimidating. She always has that defeated look on her face or one of disappointed acceptance, but when she had that wild fire behind her eyes the fatigue I see even now disappeared. She looked so different, maybe a little beautiful I admit._ Sesshomaru glanced down at Kagome who was now sighing and back to her original defeated self. _But it's gone now. I wonder if there was a time when she always had that spark behind her eyes._ Finally they were outside and Kagome let go of his hand.

"Sesshomaru I know I left the bags and you can deduct whatever pay you want but I really just want to go home. I'm tired." _And fed up with this, if this lasts for much longer I will do a lot more than just yell._ She finished in her mind. Sesshomaru gave her a once over and decided that she had, had enough for one day. They walked to his car and got in; Kagome gave a little sigh of relief happy that this hectic day would finally be over.

The ride to her house was silent, not even the radio was turned on as both reflected on their lives. For thirty minutes they drove before Sesshomaru pulled into Kagome's apartment building.

"Thank you Sesshomaru," She said as she climbed out of the car. "Today was surely…eventful." He only nodded in response. She gave a little wave to him before she opened her apartment door and stepped inside. She watched as Sesshomaru lingered a few more moments before driving off.

She decided that she would call Akio tomorrow and apologize for not being able to make it. It was only around 6 o'clock but she was ready to collapse from exhaustion. She changed into a pair of sweats that were so big they barely hung onto her waist and ditched her shirt and bra for a sports bra. She decided to forgo a night shirt because it was unusually hot in her apartment today. Kagome set her alarm for 7:30 and then drifted off into a deep dreamless sleep.

As Sesshomaru drove home he thought about the strange girl that is Kagome. _She hard-working, never complains, is kind for the most part and today she came in between me and Inuyasha without batting an eye. She may not have done it consciously but she defended me. That was unexpected. The look on Inuyasha's face was priceless as he was told off by someone three inches shorter than he was. She is a passionate girl when she wants to be but something is smoldering that fire. It couldn't just be because of her hours, she hardly seems the type to give up just because of a little hard work. There must be something more._ By this time Sesshomaru had pulled up to his estate parked the car and entered his home. He sat down at the dining room table and a servant brought him his dinner.

_I will find out the cause of her distress_. He vowed. _There is more to her that meets the eye, and I will discover the true Higurashi Kagome._

* * *

Kagome awoke to the sound of her annoying alarm clock and slapped it off her nightstand. _No! Morning already? At least I feel a little bit better._ Reluctantly she climbed out of bed and decided that she would search for a little something to eat before she got ready for the day.

She walked into the kitchen and searched through the cabinets when she heard a voice in the doorway.

"We will go out and get breakfast; you do not have to worry about preparing it." She spun around frightened before she recognized the voice and wondered just how he got into her apartment.

"Se-sesshomaru! What are you doing here?" She asked. She noticed that his eyes weren't exactly focusing on her face and she remembered just what she went to bed in. _Oh my gosh!_ She squeaked and rushed by him to put something much more appropriate on.

Sesshomaru watched her scramble out of the kitchen and into her room with some amusement though his thoughts kept straying back to her body. With just the small piece of cloth covering her chest it left her whole midriff bare and he saw that she was definitely not a girl but a woman. She was curved in all the right places and although she was definitely toned as if she worked out she still looked very feminine. It was hard to keep his attention on what he was trying to say when he first glimpsed at her. The way her hair was tussled from sleep and her eyes were alert but still a little sleepy made for the most arousing yet adorable sight he had ever seen. He sat down at the kitchen table and waited for his sleeping beauty to reemerge from her bedroom.

A little annoyed Kagome sat down at her kitchen table, still covered with bills and other financial items.

"So is there a reason for you just showing up in my apartment, or did you just come to harass me before work?" Kagome asked suspicious. _And how did he get the keys to my apartment?_

"As I said before, we will go to breakfast and then we will head to our next destination." He replied bored.

"Oh? Just what is our next destination going to be?"

"You will see when we get there. The attire you're wearing now is not suitable. Dress comfortable." Kagome glanced down at the business slacks and white blouse. Shrugging her shoulders she went to her room to change into a pair of basketball shorts and another oversized t-shirt. _He said dress comfortable._

* * *

Breakfast was a quiet affair. Kagome reluctant to talk and draw attention to her middleclass self in this high upper-class restaurant and Sesshomaru just didn't feel like talking at all. Finally deciding to break the silence Kagome again questioned where they were going.

"I told you once already you would find out when we get there." He replied and then went back to his five star cheese omelet. Kagome huffed and decided she liked the quiet more than his arrogant attitude.

Once they were finished, Sesshomaru paid and they were off.

Kagome sat in the car with the window rolled mostly down, trying to determine where they were going by studying the scenery. They drove for a while when the city lights dwindled the smell of the ocean was getting stronger.

She turned to him and arched an eyebrow. "We're going to the beach?"

"If you continue to pester me, I will be forced to take action." He replied a little annoyed. That had to be the eighth time she tried to guess where they were headed. She huffed and turned back to look out the beautiful scenery.

With the soothing smell of the ocean, the calm, muted sound of the waves and the strange feeling of comfort she felt whenever she was close to Sesshomaru (excluding the times she wanted to kill him), it wasn't long before she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Sesshomaru quickly glanced over at the softly snoring bundle. _She works so hard. She takes her health for granted and it's quickly dwindling. Maybe I should just forget about the whole wine incident, the wine was easily replaceable and the tuxedo was already thrown out and two more were bought in its place. I never expected her to be as she is. I thought she would be just like all the other jobless airheads at the party and I simply wanted to show her a little responsibility and perhaps cause a little misery, but now she is miserable enough already without my help, and she works for me without a real paycheck. She doesn't come from a wealthy family and it seems that this whole situation is taking a toll on her mental and physical strength. I should just let the whole thing drop._ The more he thought about letting it go, the more annoyed he got. _If I am not around to care for her, she will end up in a hospital. Wait, since when did __**I **__start caring about others? _He took another quick look at her peaceful face, _since I met someone with as much fire and passion as myself, and a female no less. I worked hard for my current lifestyle but my childhood ad teen years were not spent in poverty. She works hard and gets nothing in return, yet she still continues on through life, not exactly peppy but not with a horrible disposition. In fact she's not bad company; I think I might even enjoy spending time in her presence. She is the only being I know that does not complain about her situation._ His thoughts continued as they pulled into a special V.I.P. parking lot.

He stopped the car and reached over to shake Kagome awake, but felt a sudden rush of what he could only describe as guilt. She was finally resting and again he was going to force her already tired body to do more. Then he decided that he would wake her only long enough to get her situated on the beach, he would meet with the C.E.O. of Wolf Industries alone. He was only going to bring Kagome along to relax him. He always seemed to be in a better mood around her and Kouga Wolf drove him nearly insane with his arrogance. He had no right to be so cocky, everything he had, was handed down to him.

"Kagome, we are here." He gently nudged her shoulder and pulled back when her eyes fluttered open. She blinked a couple of time under the intense sunlight and when she finally took stock of her surroundings she smirked.

"I _knew_ we were going to the beach!"

"Let's go." Sesshomaru said while getting out of the car. He watched as Kagome emerged and stretched like a cat.

"I just love the ocean, don't you Sesshomaru-sama?" She looked to him with a brilliant smile on her face.

"I do not hate it." He replied simply but was quick to change his answer when he smile fell and she looked disappointed.

"It is tolerable." He tried again and was rewarded with another smile. He started walking and she quickly sidled up to him.

"Soooo, what are we doing today your majesty?" She nudged him slightly in the arm and Sesshomaru deduced that taking her along today was a good idea. He also noted that the beach brought out her playful side.

"I have a meeting to attend," her good mood faded at the thought of sitting in a stuffy room full of people talking about stuff she really didn't care about. "You however will hang around close by until you are needed." She felt the sudden urge to hug him at his implication but asked just to be sure, "So you're going to your meeting alone and you're gonna let me hang out on the beach?" He nodded and she really did hug him. A little stunned he simply patted her on the back and she let go and blushed.

"Sorry, I guess I just really like the beach, but I never get to come with all my work so now that I get a chance I'm just a little excited." She looked away and blushed even harder. Sesshomaru found it rather endearing. Finally they reached the boardwalk, with all the shops filled with stuff she could never afford. They were on a part of the beach where only the rich and famous came.

They walked a little ways when they stopped at a small café.

"My meeting is in this building. Here," he handed her a credit card from his wallet. "Take this and buy whatever you may need." Kagome looked doubtful. "Your purchases will not be added to your debt." Kagome got even more suspicious.

"So you take me to the beach, let me roam around and then give me a credit card, tell me I can buy whatever I want and say it won't be added onto me debt. What's the catch?" She narrowed her eyes.

With one hand on the door Sesshomaru replied, "Stay close," and then he was inside and the door was closed in her face.

"Psssh. Whatever, I didn't even want an answer!" She made a move to storm off but then remembered just who he was and if he even had an answer at all he would never tell her. He was being so nice today and she was about to take that for granted.

"I think I'll take a look over there…"

* * *

Sesshomaru was enraged. That arrogant wolf had the nerve to demand that he become partners with Wolf Industries! When he was refused outright he was insulted and practically called crazy for refusing an offer like this. Then they brought up asked if he was dating the girl he was always seen with. Answering no even though it was completely irrelevant to the meeting, the arrogant bastard asked for her phone number. _"She's hot, if you're not going to bang her I will…"_ he said. Sesshomaru couldn't recall when he ever felt so angry. Ready to go back to his home and practice in his dojo to work off some steam he scanned the beach for _**his**_ Kagome.

He was getting more annoyed every second that passed. When he was near the outskirts of this section of the beach he finally spotted her off to the side sitting on an out jutting of rocks. Her back was facing him and she was just watching the ocean. He quickly walked over to her and looked down. Kagome finally seemed to notice him after a couple of moments and looked up at him.

"How did the meeting go?" She asked quietly and Sesshomaru answered with a rude 'drop it.' She shrugged her shoulders and looked back out at the ocean.

Sesshomaru noticed the longing in her eyes. "What did you purchase?" She handed him back the credit card and a receipt. Expecting a pair of expensive sunglasses or something of the like, he was surprised when he saw that she had bought a bag of nachos for ten dollars.

"This was all of it?" He asked.

"Of course, what did you think I was going to do? Go on a shopping spree? I don't take advantage of other people's generosity, and in fact I was kinda iffy about the nachos, but I was really hungry and that I could afford to pay you back for." She replied softly still looking out at the ocean. Sesshomaru remembered just exactly who he had given his card to and wasn't so surprised anymore. With the knowledge that someone in his world was considerate of him he calmed down considerably. He also looked out at the waves and got an idea.

"Come on." He said as he reached down to grab her upper arm and pull her to her feet. Sesshomaru took note of the disappointment in her eyes and decided that yes his idea was good.

He took her to a little shop that was selling beach items. A sales clerk immediately came over to help.

"What can I do for you today sir?" She asked in a bubbly tone that grated on even Kagome's nerves.

"She requires a bathing suit, price is of no consequence. I expect good results." He practically ordered and then walked off into a different section of the store. Kagome too stunned at the idea that he might actually let her go swimming, didn't resist when the sales clerk jealously pulled her off into the women's section.

* * *

Twenty minutes later a reluctant and resisting Kagome was dragged to the front counter to meet up with Sesshomaru.

He raised an eyebrow at the floor length towel that covered her entire body.

"I tried to remove it sir, but she has a strong grip. Her clothes were put in a bag that I will give to you." She stepped behind the counter and rung up the rest of Sesshomaru's purchases. A beach towel, an umbrella and what the tags that were removed from Kagome's bathing suit and the outfit that Sesshomaru had changed into.

Once they were done Sesshomaru held everything under one arm and had to drag Kagome out with the other. He pulled her along to a less populated area of the beach and let go to spread out the large towel and set up the umbrella perfectly so that the entire blanket was shaded.

He turned to her and gestured to the towel, she quickly shook her head no.

"I can't lose the towel, I'm practically naked!" She squeaked.

"Then how will you swim?" He asked, and her eyes lit up.

"You're really gonna let me swim?!" She hopped a little in excitement.

"_We _are going to swim." She watched as he unbuttoned the summer shirt and let it fall onto the towel. She practically had to picked her jaw up off the ground and place it back on her head herself.

He was a god. Of course she had seen pictures, he was a celebrity and all celebrities had some kind of swimsuit photo somewhere on the internet. Sango just happened to be a little obsessed and had shown her more than one picture.

But it was nothing like seeing him in person. He wore a pair of black swim trunks that went just a little past his knees leaving his perfectly muscled calves in view and of course his upper body. Abs, chest and arms all perfectly chiseled to perfection. He was definitely strong, very strong. Someone you would never want to mess with but not so much that it was overdone. The dark trunks brought out his unusually pale skin even more and Kagome nearly went into shock before she pulled herself together. It was only a few moments of admiring his body but Sesshomaru caught it and was secretly pleased that she liked what she saw.

_Not that there was ever any doubt that she wouldn't._ He thought arrogantly.

"I have removed my shirt, now you will remove the towel." He took a few steps closer to her and she took more than a few back. She was even more reluctant to drop the towel. She definitely did not have a body like that and would look even worse than normal when standing next to someone like him.

"We do not have all day." Sesshomaru finally fed up with her shyness quickly stepped up to her and being careful not to hurt her ripped the towel away. He also had to pull himself together. The two piece dark blue bikini left nothing to the imagination. He would be sure to go back and leave the sales clerk a big tip.

There was no reason for her to be so shy. She had the body of a goddess. She was curved in all the right places and not a bit of flab anywhere. But she wasn't skinny, just perfectly slim. Her skin was naturally darker than most other Japanese woman and her because of her height her legs were long and seemed to never end. She was proportioned and Sesshomaru had never seen a female look as wonderful as her.

Sesshomaru grabbed her hand and pulled her to the ocean. Kagome glanced down at their joined hands, and blushed. Shyly she closed her hand around his and looked straight ahead. Sesshomaru had to hold in the growl of pleasure when he felt her shy grip. They reached the water and stopped at the edge. Sesshomaru hesitated, he knew how to swim, but hadn't done so in such a long time.

Kagome had no such thoughts. She released his hand and dove into the cold water. She came up spluttering and laughing. Swimming out a ways she faced him and gestured for him to come in. Not one to be outdone he stepped into the water and swam out to reach her although his strokes were much more precise. She couldn't touch the floor and had to tread, but with Sesshomaru height he could easily reach. She swam close to him.

"Throw me!" She said splashing him right in the face. He let out a playful growl and grabbed her by the waist lifting her and tossing her a little ways. When she didn't come back up he got a nervous. He was about to dive in, when he was caught off guard and pulled in by his leg. He came up and spit out the nasty mouthful of ocean water. He narrowed his eyes on his target and Kagome eeped. She tried to swim away but he was too fast and dunked her under.

They chased each other around, taking turns dunking, splashing and the occasional toss from Sesshomaru. When the sun started to set and Kagome started shivering Sesshomaru picked her up bridal style and carried her to their towel. He laid her down and then lay down next to her. She snuggled up next to him and closed her eyes.

"Thank you Sesshomaru-sama. This has been one of the best days of my life." She said softly and then a soft snore could be heard. By now everyone else had left leaving only the two of them on the beach. He pulled her onto his chest and out an arm around her waist. She moved around a little bit and finally found a comfortable position. He looked up at the nearly set sun and then down at his sleeping Kagome.

He had never felt so relaxed in his life. Kagome she was so different than the others. There were always people after him, for money, for fame, and he was so tired of it. Kagome though, she didn't ask anything from his ever. Even when she was given the chance she didn't take advantage of him. She was kind and caring, protective even. She had determination and spirit, something that almost every person in his circles lacked. But then she was different from people in her class. They were usually rude and were always looking for an easy way to move up the social ladder. Kagome didn't care though; she worked hard for her family and what she believed to be good causes. She always owned up to her responsibilities, and he couldn't find remember a time when he respected someone as much as her. _My father and mother, I suppose but that was only because of their position in my life. She has earned my respect and my trust today._ He gripped her waist a little tighter. _If I thought of letting her go, I could never do so now. If she were to go back to her past way of living there would be people that would try to take advantage of her, even more so now because she has been associated with me. Starting tomorrow, she will take place as my permanent secretary. She will quit her other jobs as my pay will be more than she needs. And she will be moving in with me for a time being. Her current residence is not safe and until she finds a home that I approve of she will stay where I know she will be well. I have never cared about another person's wellbeing unless I had something of value to gain of it. She has nothing like that and yet I still feel protective of her. She soothes me, and that right now is more than enough._

He laid there with her long after the sun set. The stars were bright tonight and he could see perfectly well. He listened to her soft breathing and thanked every deity he had ever heard of that it was her that spilled wine on him that night. It was fate that brought them together, and he was not about to upset her and let Kagome go.

* * *

**A/N: And there we have it. I liked the way this chapter turned out. It was romantic, and I put more of Sesshomaru's musings in there so you could see how he feels. And now I'm going to bed, so review. When I wake up I can't wait to read all the wonderful things my fans have to say.**


End file.
